


Trade

by thewishingdragon



Series: Word of the Day Stories [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: I haven't done any prompts in the past couple days, so I might do two a day for the next few days until I've caught up.





	Trade

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done any prompts in the past couple days, so I might do two a day for the next few days until I've caught up.

“I’d like to propose a trade,” Heather whispered, her hand carding through thick brown locks as the two cuddled close in Veronica’s bed.

Veronica chuckled, curling a lock of Chandler’s red hair around her finger. “What kind of trade? If you want to make out some more, you can just ask. You don’t have to bargain for it.”

Heather sighed, reaching for Veronica’s hand. “Not that kind of trade.” She brought Veronica’s hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I want something more meaningful than that.”

“Alright then,” Veronica said, turning onto her side to face her, “What kind of trade is this?”

Heather held Veronica’s hand tightly, like a lifeline. “Your heart for mine. I… I want to be with you, and I want you to want to be with me.”

The quiet was more than a little uncomfortable, and Heather was considering withdrawing her hand and taking it all back, when she heard Veronica snort, before the taller girl descended into a fit of giggles.

“What- Stop laughing, you asshole! I’m being serious!”

Veronica laughed, and if Heather hadn’t been so mortified, she’d probably have fallen in love all over again.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” Veronica cackled, “I never thought you, the great and powerful  _ Queen of Westerburg, _ would be a complete  _ sap. _ ”

Heather huffed, turning away from Veronica. “Whatever. Just forget it.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Innamorata,” Veronica’s hand came up to rub her shoulder, “You just took me by surprise. Flattering people with purple prose is supposed to be  _ my _ thing. I wasn’t expecting you to wax poetic all of a sudden.”

Heather looked over her shoulder curiously. “What does that mean? The name you called me, I mean.”

“Innamorata?” Veronica chuckled, “It’s Italian. It means Sweetheart.”

Heather felt her cheeks get warm, and she turned away again.

“Aw, come on, Cutie. It’s just a nickname.” Veronica shook her shoulder gently. “If you really don’t like it, I won’t say it anymore.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Veronica asked.

This time, when Heather looked over her shoulder, she noticed that Veronica looked concerned.

“Just… it sounds… really romantic. I guess I wasn’t expecting it.”

Veronica pressed a kiss to Heather’s cheek, taking her hand and bringing it to rest over her heart. “Think of it as me saying you can have my heart if you want it. It’s fragile, and it’s been broken a few times, but if you want what’s left of it, it’s yours.”

Heather turned onto her side to face Veronica. “You mean that?”

Veronica grinned. “I wouldn’t be saying it if I didn’t.”

Heather laughed, and leaned in to kiss her, stopping just before their lips met. “So it’s a deal?”

Veronica smiled, and closed the distance.

_ Deal. _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to send me an ask on tumblr at shanes-scribbles! And let me know what you think of today's story! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
